One Click One Friendhsip
by unreal zebra
Summary: Where Austin Moon wants to relax, but finds himself in the company of a stalker. One-Shot.


**Hey guys!**

 **So this is actually really short and its not by any standards my favorite, but I thought of it, wrote it, and well here it is.  
**

 **And me and my friend tried to come up with a title, but our brains weren't working so yeah...**

 **Hope y'all like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, a lot of things would be right in my life.**

* * *

"You should make the yellow tulip your focus, not the red one."

I turn around and see a tall, blonde dude standing there in dark washed jeans, a light blue button down, and a camera bouncing from his neck. Austin Moon.

"What if I don't want the yellow tulip in my picture?" I challenge.

He shrugs. "Just a suggestion."

I look around and see that nobody's with him. "Shouldn't you be with your entourage?"

"They wanted to go to the mall. I preferred the scenery," he says, opening his arms wide, motioning to the park. "So I could take pictures."

I turn back and resume taking my own pictures. "The mall can be scenic. It depends on your perspective and creativity."

"Hmm?"

"The mall has vibrant colors, good lighting, props, muses-everything you need for a decent picture."

"So does the park."

"I never said it didn't."

I feel him staring at me until he speaks.

"You wanna say something."

I turn back around and look at him. "Just an observation."

He waves his hand. "Well, go on."

"You didn't come here for pictures."

He scoffs in amusement. "Like you know everything about me."

"No. Just that you didn't come here to take some pictures of flowers. You ditched your entourage after having them get on your nerves for the last two weeks, since playoffs are soon, and the coach is drilling himself into you, so you decided you needed a break, and thus, here you are at the park."

His mouth gapes open in surprise. "You got that all just by my face?"

"Actually no. You're face is quite emotionless; it could use some cheerful rays. Those two could give you your daily dose," I say, nodding towards two young kids, giggling on the jungle gym.

His gaze follows mine and he stares at the kids.

I focus my attention on my camera, blowing on it and wiping the smudges with my sleeve.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Technically I did. You asked me if I got all of that information from your face and I said I didn't." I turn back to the flowers, snapping away.

He takes a deep sigh. "Well _how_ did you know?"

"I'm an observer."

"So you stalk people? Like follow people around with notebooks and binoculars, recording their every move?"

I zoom into the bumblebee, careful not to scare it way, and snap the picture. _Perfect._ I return back to facing the blonde and roll my eyes. " _No_. I'll have you know my binoculars broke in 4th grade."

"So you don't deny the stalking part?"

"I do." I start walking away, looking for new inspiration.

"Then how do you know all of that?" Austin turns me around, bottling up with frustration.

I smile cheekily at him. "This is really bothering your pretty little head, isn't it?" He just blinks at me, clearly annoyed. I let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, if you must know, I've been hiding out in your closet to get the latest news for the school's gossip column."

"WHAT?" he shrieks, quite girly too. "You've been in my closet? For _days?_ Oh my gosh! I don't even know you!" He starts pacing around and mumbling incoherent words.

Finally I can't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Austin stops pacing and looks at me. "Why are you laughing?"

"Cuz- you and- then-," I take a deep breath and stop laughing. "Oh my gosh. You actually thought I was hiding in your closet." He slowly nods to confirm my statement. "Oh my gosh. I was kidding. You guys sit at the table in front of Trish and mine, so I've heard you're entourage's ridiculous fights and you always look done for at lunch, so when you put two and two together, its quite obvious."

He stares at me, taking everything in. "So you haven't been camping out in my closet?"

"Uh, no. That's gross. Ew."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Phew. Okay, good. So um, what now?"

"Uh now you do whatever you want to, and I continue my photography project."

"You wanna take pictures together?"

"Will you 'suggest' what I should and should not?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

He laughs. "Not if you tell me your name."

"Ally Dawson."

He smiles. "And I have a feeling you already know who I am."

"Austin Monica Moon. Senior and captain of the basketball team, flunker of world geography, stuffed animal enthusiast, and you have an unhealthy obsession with pancakes."

"Wow. Are you sure you don't hide-a-way in my closet?"

I smirk. "Maybe." I step back and take in Austin's posture. The sunlight was highlighting all of his features, the easy look on his face made the perfect subject.

"What?"

I bring the camera up to my face, adjusting the lens. "You're my new inspiration. Smile."

 _Click._

* * *

 **Okay, I know. Lame ending. But I couldn't think of any way to end it, so it is what it is.**

 **But I've been working on the playdate for Color Your Fears Away and another Moon family fic, so get excited! Although, they probably won't be up quite a while, cuz school's being excessively annoying these days, but hopefully they'll be up by early March, so yay!**

 **So anywhoozers, tell me what ya think!**

 **(Still catchphrase-less)**

 **~Unreal Zebra**


End file.
